Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical module and an optical device. More particularly, the invention relates to a light source module and a projection device.
Description of Related Art
As technology advances, a solid state illumination (SSI) source, such as laser diode, has been widely used in light sources required for projection devices. The emission spectrum of the SSI source may be used as a solid color light source for the projection device, and the light source required for projecting a picture may be well provided by exciting a wavelength converting substance e.g., fluorescent powder. Thereby, a light source system capable of achieving light collecting effects may be formed through the transmission and reflection by a circular reflector. In the existing light source systems, the circular reflectors equipped with openings often allow laser beams to pass through, or inner surfaces of the circular reflectors are coated film to reflect the light beams excited by the wavelength converting substance. However, in either case, the laser beams or the excitation beams may partially wastage, which further reduces the optical quality of the projection device.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.